


Promesse

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hurt Yaku Morisuke, Minor Injuries, Nekoma VS Nohebi, Volleyball
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Yaku a promis de dire quelque chose d'important à [t/p] s'ils battaient Nohebi et accédaient aux Nationales. Alors maintenant, il est temps de tenir sa promesse.





	Promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Rappel : [t/p] : ton prénom  
> [t/n] : ton nom  
> [t/ma] : ta meilleure amie

Je suis quelqu’un qui, en plus d’être incapable de dire non, est toujours ravie de pouvoir aider qui que ce soit. Alors, lorsque l’infirmière du lycée – que j’ai l’habitude d’aider et remplacer quand elle est absente – m’a demandé de venir l’aider en tant qu’infirmière de garde pendant le tournoi de Volleyball du printemps, ou plutôt les éliminatoires en vue du tournoi, j’ai rapidement accepté.

Le premier jour, il y avait de nombreux joueurs qui venaient. Des doigts foulés, des nez en sang à cause d’une balle reçue en plein tête, des chevilles tordues, des entorses en tout genre… bref, il y avait un peu de tout. Après le premier tour, les blessés furent plus rares et au bout d’un long quart d’heure silencieux, l’infirmière me demanda de rester dans la pièce qui avait été improvisée infirmerie, le temps qu’elle aille chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture.

Pendant ce temps, j’en profitai pour sortir un livre et lire un peu. Je me perdais rapidement dans ma lecture, plongée jusqu’au cou dans l’intrigue. Un important indice sur le meurtrier venait d’être révélé quand la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas, me faisant sursauter violemment.

\- [t/p] ? Je savais pas que tu aidais aussi l’infirmière ici.  
\- Oh, Taketora… attends, Nekoma est en train de jouer, non ? Tu t’es fait remplacé ? Tu es blessé ?! M’inquiétais-je  
\- Oui et nan, le blessé c’est Yaku dit-il en montrant le joueur couché sur son dos, y’a un temps mort là alors je le dépose rapidement et j’y retourne  
\- Yaku ?! 

Je m’approchai de l’attaquant pour voir la tête de mon libéro préféré appuyé sur le dos de Taketora. J’ordonnai à ce dernier de l’allonger sur un des lits réservés et observai rapidement le blessé. Visiblement, le problème venait de sa cheville.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demandais-je en me retournant pour fouiller dans l’armoire  
\- Il a rattrapé une balle perdue mais il a mal atterri  
\- D’accord

Je m’approchai à nouveau du blessé et avançai les mains vers son pied pour manipuler un peu sa cheville. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour terminer et soupirai de soulagement. Heureusement, rien ne semblait cassé.

\- Bon, autant être franche. Ta cheville n’est pas cassée mais tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer aujourd’hui. Quant aux prochains matchs, je ne sais pas.  
\- Mais… commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre face à mon regard noir  
\- Taketora retourne jouer et n’oublie pas d’informer le coach.  
\- D’accord

Il sortit de la pièce presque en courant, sans rien dire de plus, et je me retournai pour prendre la crème que j’avais sortie de l’armoire. Sans parler, je pris un peu de crème dans la main et l’appliquai sur sa cheville, la massant lentement pour faire pénétrer le produit. Il sursauta au début, surement à cause de la différence de température, puis il se détendit. J’observai du coin de l’œil ses grimaces de douleur, et finit par soupirer. Ce n’était pas la première fois que je le soignais, et certainement pas la dernière, mais c’était toujours aussi blessant. Le voir souffrir me rendait triste.

\- Combien de temps ? Finit-il par murmurer  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Avant de pouvoir jouer, combien de temps ?  
\- Eh bien… normalement avec une cheville dans ton état, tu devrais attendre au moins une semaine avant de refaire du sport. Son regard s’assombrit et je continuai, après je te connais et je sais que c’est impossible. Surtout avec le tournoi. Donc on va bien s’en occuper aujourd’hui et demain, et si tu y fais bien attention après, comme mettre de la crème et bien l’échauffer avant, je pense que tu peux endurer les quelques matchs qu’il reste.  
\- Vraiment ? Il semblait surpris  
\- Si tu ne fais pas de folie, oui.  
\- Et… tu ne vas pas râler comme quoi je suis irresponsable et que je mets ma santé en danger ?  
\- Je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça grognais-je  
\- Oh allez [t/p], tu ne trompes personne. Tu es tellement gentille que tu t’inquiètes pour tout le monde, moi y compris.  
\- Tu veux peut-être que j’en parle au coach et que je lui dise de ne pas te laisser jouer toute la semaine ? le menaçais-je  
\- Non, tu ne feras pas ça parce que tu sais que ça me rendrait triste et que tu détestes voir les personnes qui t’entourent triste.  
\- Idiot de chat marmonnais-je avant de prendre mon livre, dans le but de continuer à lire  
\- Je sais. Mais merci quand même. Pour ma cheville et pour faire attention à moi.

Les joues rouges, je marmonnai que c’était normal avant de tenter de reprendre ma lecture. Bon, où j’en était déjà… Ah oui ! Le tueur a fait partie de la marine ! Rapidement, je parviens à oublier le regard de Yaku et me replongeai dans l’intrigue. J’entendis vaguement le moment où l’infirmière revient, et sursautai lorsqu’elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Elle me sourit gentiment.

\- J’ai ramené de quoi manger et boire, tu en veux un peu ?

Je me tournai vers Yaku pour voir qu’il était assis, en train de dévorer un sandwich au poulet, et soupirai, à la fois amusée et désespérée. J’hochai la tête et optai pour un sandwich au jambon cru et cornichon avec du fromage ail et fines herbes. C’était trop bon ! Je savourai la nourriture, avant de me rappeler soudain de quelque chose. Je me tournai vers le libéro, qui semblait vouloir un deuxième sandwich (malgré que le premier faisait la moitié d’une baguette).

\- Dis Yaku, tu t’es bien étiré au moins ? Si tu te fais un claquage en plus tu ne pourras vraiment pas jouer jusqu’à la fin des éliminatoires.  
\- Un peu, mais tant que je suis couché ça va. Avant de rentrer avec le bus, je m’étirerai bien correctement t’inquiètes pas.  
\- Mmh. Je t’accompagnerais.  
\- Tu n’es pas-  
\- Ma mère ne peut pas venir me chercher de toute façon, c’était déjà prévu que je prenne le bus avec vous.  
\- Très bien… j’ai rien à dire en fait, c’est ça ?  
\- Contente de voir que tu comprends vite.

Il soupira face à mon large sourire et je terminai rapidement mon repas. Laissant l’infirmière et mon petit libéro discuter ensemble, je me plongeai encore une fois dans mon livre. Quelques heures plus tard, les matchs étaient tous terminés. Toute l'équipe était venue retrouver Yaku juste après le match, et pendant de très longues minutes, ils lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Les exploits de Lev, de Taketora et même assuré que son remplaçant avait réussis à tenir la distance.

De mon côté, je les observai interagir ensemble, amusée. Ils se comportaient comme des chatons qui venaient se vanter auprès de leur mère, et le regard de Yaku montrait qu'il avait l'habitude de tenir ce rôle.

\- [t/p] !!! S'exclama brusquement Lev en se jetant sur moi, je t'avais pas vu !  
\- Ce n'est rien Lev, mais tu me serres un peu fort…  
\- Ah, désolé ! Il me relâcha rapidement, tu as entendu, on a gagné ! On va avoir une place au national !  
\- L-Les Nationales ?  
\- C'est ça ! C'est pas génial ?!  
\- Si, si, c'est génial.

Je lui souris et ébouriffait ses cheveux pour le féliciter. Une fois qu'il se détourna, je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Yaku. Il croisa mon regard et le fuit rapidement. Kuroo m'interpella, m'expliquant que si je devais partir avec eux en bus c'était maintenant, et je me relevai pour ranger mes affaires. Si c'était bien le match qui les qualifiait pour les Nationales, alors ça voulait dire que… Yaku devait me dire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il m'avait fait promettre d'écouter s'ils y arrivaient.

Une fois prête, je préviens les garçons qu'on pouvait partir, après avoir forcé Yaku à bien s'étirer. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ensuite, Taketora se proposa pour le porter jusqu'au bus, mais il voulait marcher tout seul. Au lieu de se disputer, toute l'équipe se tourna vers moi l'air de dire "qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour lui ?". Je fronçai les sourcils et frottai inconsciemment ma main sur mon avant-bras. Yaku pourrait marcher jusqu'au parking. Il en était capable mais…

\- Je préfère qu'il te porte. Finis-je par dire en le fixant dans les yeux, tu peux très certainement faire le chemin mais si tu peux ménager ta cheville, tu pourras peut-être jouer plus vite.  
\- ... très bien soupira-t-il  
\- Alors allons-y ! S'exclama Lev

Le long du chemin, je restais un peu en retrait, fixant le dos de Yaku. J'avais une petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir me dire de si important, mais rien que l'idée me faisait perdre mes moyens. Je deviendrais toute rouge et bégayante, et ça finira mal… du coup, j'avais un peu peur. Mais en même temps, j'étais impatiente.

Une fois arrivés au bus, tout le monde monta rapidement, dans l'ordre d'arrivée. Je fus la dernière, juste après Kuroo et Kenma, et avançai rapidement dans l'allée entre les bus. Lev me fit signe, tout au fond, mais je refusais rapidement en lui expliquant que j'étais malade en bus. C'était vrai, depuis toute petite je passais les trajets en bus seule à l'avant, avec les professeurs. Immédiatement Taketora, qui s'était assis à l'avant avec Yaku après l'avoir posé sur le siège, se leva et me força à m'asseoir à sa place.

Le chemin ne durait qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais la présence de Yaku me rendait nerveuse, et ça n'améliorait pas franchement mon mal des transports. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me figeai en sentant une main chaude prendre la mienne. Je tournais la tête pour voir le libéro l'air inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Pas vraiment, mais il n'y a rien à faire. A part attendre que ça passe.  
\- Il n'y a vraiment rien pour te faire sentir mieux ?  
\- Mmh… en général la musique et les bonbons à la menthe me soulagent un peu.  
\- Oh… et des chewing-gums à la menthe, ça marche aussi ?

J'hochai la tête et il sourit largement avant de fouiller dans son sac. Bon, autre détail à retenir ; son sourire et incroyable. Il se retourna rapidement, me tendant deux petites tablettes de chewing-gum, et je le remerciai rapidement. J'avalais la première et commençai à mâcher, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sa main qui tenait la mienne, et dont les doigts étaient en train de bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait fermement ma main et nos doigts étaient entrelacés ensemble. J'allais finir par avaler mon chewing-gum, et de travers en plus.

Une fois arrivés à Nekoma, il me relâcha, comme si de rien était. Tout le monde sortit très vite, et Taketora s'occupa de Yaku. Je rassemblai mes affaires, faisant bien attention à n'avoir rien oublié, lorsque Lev vint me voir. Il observa attentivement les alentours, puis se pencha vers moi.

\- Eh [t/p], est-ce que Yaku t'as dit quelque chose ?  
\- Comme quoi ? Je sentis mes joues rougir, à cause du sujet et de la proximité de son visage et du mien  
\- Comme quelque chose de très important.  
\- N-Non, pas encore.  
\- Oh… tu sais, je crois que Yaku t'aime beaucoup.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Pas toi ?  
\- … je rougis un peu plus et hochai timidement la tête sous son sourire éclatant  
\- Lev ! Ta sœur t'appelle, tu devrais rentrer. Je m'occupe de [t/p]  
\- OK Yaku !

Lev s'éloigna rapidement et je cachai mon visage entre mes mains. J'étais morte de honte. Yaku s'approcha et je décalai une de mes mains pour le voir utiliser des béquilles. Je le rejoignis en souriant.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ces béquilles ?  
\- La petite sœur de Taketora s'est tordue la cheville récemment, il avait oublié de les sortir de son coffre.  
\- C'est bien pour toi.  
\- Ouais. Mais bon, sa petite sœur… comme si je me sentais pas déjà assez petit comme ça marmonna-t-il  
\- Oh allez Yaku, tu n'es pas minuscule non plus ! Tu me dépasse de plusieurs centimètres. Souris-je  
\- Parce que toi, tu es petite.

Après s'être fait crier dessus par nul autre que moi - on ne plaisante pas avec ma taille - Yaku me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. La seule raison pour laquelle j'acceptai était qu'il était mon voisin. Donc, il n'avait pas de chemin en plus à faire en étant blessé. Une fois sûrs d'avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, je pris nos sacs malgré les protestations de Yaku et commençai à partir. Yaku me rejoins et resta silencieux un long moment. On était presque arrivés lorsqu'il le brisa finalement.

\- Tu te rappelles de la promesse que je t'ai faite ?  
\- O-Oui…  
\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir la tenir…  
\- Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je  
\- J'ai à peine joué quelques minutes du match, ça ne peut pas compter  
\- Pourtant, je me rappelle que tu as dit "si on gagne le match" et pas "si je gagne le match"  
\- Mais…  
\- Vous avez gagné de toute façon, et tu y as participé. Ça arrive de se blesser.  
\- Très bien… ce que je voulais te dire [t/p], c'est que…  
\- Que ?  
\- Je t'aime. Et bien plus qu'un simple ami.  
\- … je restai sans voix. C'était encore pire en vrai !  
\- Et je voulais aussi te demander si… tu voulais bien sortir avec moi.  
\- …

Il s'arrêta face à moi, sûrement pour obtenir une réponse ou, au minimum, une réaction. Je sentis ma peau brûler sous son regard de chat et détournai les yeux, incapable de soutenir le contact plus longtemps. Mes doigts commencèrent à jouer tout seuls, nerveux, et la main de Yaku vint rapidement se poser sur la mienne. Chaude, rassurante… j'osai relever la tête et croiser à nouveau son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi nerveuse [t/p]  
\- C-C'est plus fort que moi…  
\- Je sais… je peux juste… avoir une réponse ? Juste un oui ou un non, c'est suffisant.  
\- … je me mordillai timidement la lèvre  
\- Juste un signe de tête alors. De haut en bas pour oui et de droite à gauche pour non. Okay ? J'hochai la tête, alors, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

J'hochai une nouvelle fois la tête et Yaku lâcha ses béquilles pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il finit par se reculer légèrement et appuya son front contre le mien, murmurant plusieurs fois des "je t'aime". Les joues rouges écarlates, je finis par sourire et posai une main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement.

\- Moi aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour Yaku ^^
> 
> Les prochains seront Kuroo et Ushijima o/


End file.
